


YamaCutie

by orphan_account



Series: The Things We Do [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki has a nickname for Yamaguchi too (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ</p>
            </blockquote>





	YamaCutie

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is killing me
> 
> Yamaguchi's POV

   “No that's such a dumb name!” I shout completely embarrassed.

   Tsukki just continues smirking (albeit very attractively making it difficult to stay mad).

   His amber eyes are full of mischief, arms crossed as he leans against the back of his chair at his desk. “I think it’s a great name,” he teases.

   I groan and whine on his bed.

   “No it's terrible!” I yell, my frustration growing by the second. “The whole point of a nickname is so a name will get shorter!”

   “That may be true, but a nickname could also be another name a person goes by therefore it doesn't matter whether the name is shorter or not.”

   I glare at him. Why does he have to be so damn technical?

   Tsukki’s smirk broadens and he moves away from his desk to sit on the edge of the bed.

   “I hate you and your erudite answer and how infuriating you are and how you thought of that stupid nickname,” I seethe.

   He just snickers and ruffles my hair.

   “You’re so adorable YamaCutie,” he emphasizes the Cutie part. “Ughhhhh!!!” I shout throwing my hands up in the air then crossing them on my chest.

   “See? You’re pouting like a child and it's so cute!” Tsukki happily compliments (more or less condescendingly). He points at the creases on my forehead and between my eyebrows.

   “You look like a pug,” he laughs and I pout even more but try to suppress it.

   “Hahahaha, you can't help but be adorable.”

   I don't say anything, but I turn away from him and huddle in the corner of his bed. My face is hot and my heart pounding at everything Tsukki said.

   “YamaCutie,” he drags out poking my sides. The bed shifts a little and I know that Tsukki’s moving closer towards me. Once the shifting stops I quickly turn around, pucker my lips, and kiss Tsukki for a brief second.

   He stares at me, stupefaction all over his face, and his cheeks a little pink.

   “Only call me that when we’re alone or else,” I zestfully threaten but we both know I will actually do something.

   Tsukki just nods and I grin giving him another kiss on the cheek.

   “I think you're the cute one Tsukki.”


End file.
